


consequences

by rynglrycrnwll



Series: Ftm travis [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynglrycrnwll/pseuds/rynglrycrnwll
Summary: beta read by my dear friend Tyleri kinda projected onto poor Travis whoopsTravis is trans and sad





	consequences

_**Tracy Phelps** _was dead, that is, if she ever existed. Travis, however was alive and well. As well as he could, be stuck living as _**Tracy**_. Travis was a guy. Always has been, always will be. Of course, he's the only person alive who knows this. When he was little he was friends with a girl named Megan. She was his best friend, his only friend. He told her he felt like a boy and she gave him a hug.

She's the one who picked out the name Travis. She said it sounded much better than Tracy. Then she died and left him here alone in Nockfell. Stuck with his father and the church. Now Travis is known as _**Tracy Phelps.**_ The _**asshole**_. The _**daughter**_ of a preacher. The weird _**girl**_ with no friends. The _**freak**_.

  
Maybe if Megan was still alive he could be who he is. her mom liked him so maybe she would have taken him in. His father will never accept him. He can't know. Travis scared to see what will happen if his father finds out seeing as he was already being punished for being a _dyke_. Imagine what his father would do if he was a _tranny_. He brushes the bruise on his eye. It's dark purple and ugly yellow spreading over his face like an _**infection**_.

  
Travis prefers home to school though. At least here he has somewhere safe to go. At school he's surrounded by people who would hurt him if they could. Then there's _**Sally**_ and his band of geeks. Reminding Travis he'll never be who he is. reminding him that if he tried there would be consequences. _**Major**_ _**consequences**_. Still he can hope.

 ** _Tracy Phelps_** was dead and that's how Travis liked it.


End file.
